<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hamilton: A blast to the past by macaron666, Some_Aussie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305191">Hamilton: A blast to the past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaron666/pseuds/macaron666'>macaron666</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Aussie/pseuds/Some_Aussie'>Some_Aussie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>alive peeps, future peeps, gay peeps, lots of swearing, no one dies, past peeps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaron666/pseuds/macaron666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Aussie/pseuds/Some_Aussie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Come along on a journey to the past with the Hamilton gang.</p><p> </p><p>Co-written by Macaron666 &amp; Some_Aussie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Angelica Schuyler/Original Female Character, George III of the United Kingdom/Charles Lee/Samuel Seabury, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler/Original Female Character, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Theodosia Burr Alston/Philip Hamilton Jr, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hamilton: A blast to the past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a booming crash and a loud, the loud vibrations rang throughout the walls of the damp alleyway and the two men that had just materialized out of nowhere landed scrawled in a heap on the floor, in the back of a dark and dimly lit New York City alleyway. The two men groaned in pain as they were in a heap of tangled limbs on the floor. </span>
  <span>These men were named Antonio and Elijah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get off of me you fat lump," Antonio said while pushing Elijah off of his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Couldn't you have been a little gentler," Elijah groaned as Antonio pushed him off and made him land on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"You deserved it, it's your fault we landed like this," Antonio responded back.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Elijah questioned back, sounding hurt.</p><p> </p><p>"You're the one who started the time machine and lost balance while doing so, which in turn made us land like this," Antonio shouted, annoyed at Elijah. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmph! You can't blame me for that, I didn't even know how to start it. It's your fault for letting me do it in the first place!" Elijah said in his defense, passing the blame back to Antonio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, let's just agree to disagree," Antonio sighed in frustration towards Elijah's behavior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally both men straightened up, rubbing the dirt off their clothes they stared around and at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where the fuck are we?” Elijah whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Antonio whispered back “wait why are we whispering?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t fucking know, let's see where we are you idiot,” Elijah spoke while walking towards the entrance to the alleyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you too,” Antonio said back to Elijah while following him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way out of the alleyway into the bright daylight, as they turned down the street Elijah turned around so that he was walking backwards and spoke to Antonio while smirking </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I have an idea of where we are". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I figured that out already," Antonio says while smirking back to Elijah "we are in New York about a year before the Civil War."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Smartass," grumbled Elijah towards Antonio.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Elijah spoke, a tall, beefy man accidently ran into Elijah who wasn't paying attention to his surroundings while talking back to his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Argh" Elijah exclaimed as he fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry," the man said in a rather gentle voice, "I was in a rush to meet my friends."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's quite alright," Antonio spoke while helping his friend up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If this idiot wasn't walking backwards he wouldn't have crashed into you," Antonio spoke again, once he finished speaking Elijah elbowed him in his ribs in anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ouch, what the hell dude!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I still feel bad. You know what, how ‘bout I make it up to you by buying you drinks." the beefy man spoke before anything could happen between the two men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds great, what’s your name?" Elijah asked while wearing a polite smile even though he just injured his friend and this man had just knocked him over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Hercules Mulligan" Hercules spoke, returning his smile kindly, "what are your names?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm Elijah, obviously the better one and this asshole over here is Antonio."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not an asshole," Antonio exclaimed “and you’re not better than me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As funny as this conversation is," Hercules says while struggling to keep a straight face, "would you guys like to grab drinks and meet my friends?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure, as long as they aren't as fucking idiotic as this one" Antonio says while pointing a finger at Elijah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," Elijah says while feigning hurt. "That’s fucking rude!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, boo hoo, you crybaby" Antonio teased while pretending to cry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh you wanna go, fuck you, you're a dickhead!" Elijah yelled angrily while balling his fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're a fuckface that's so easy to piss off!" Antonio yelped as Elijah punched his arm rather hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you keep hitting me? That's gonna leave a bruise." Antonio whined while rubbing his arm where Elijah hit it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfft haha, you guys remind me of my friends. This is definitely a conversation they would have. Anyway are you guys free?" Hercules laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we don't really have anything to do so, lead the way!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great, alright follow me then!" Hercules said while walking towards the bar.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>